Lovezone - The Wanted Love Story
by TWFanmily007
Summary: My first ever fanfic story :) Based around the life of The Wanted expect romance, mishaps and surprises! Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan's POV**

****I gazed at he while she slept. I thought about how beautiful she looked, even in her sleep... And then I remembered she was mine.

**Tiff's POV**

****I woke startled to see Nathan saring at me "Hey babe" he whispered, "Hey" I greeted him back. "How long you been staring at me for? It's kinda creepy!" I laughed, His answer was just a smile but the most beautiful one I had ever seen, one which meant so much.

The rehearsal day started as per usual, with the boys bombarding our room soon after we woke up, destroying our privacy in the process and ordering room service. I got washed, done my make-up and dressed in simple red shorts with a plain white v-neck tee seeing as it was so hot here on the other side of the world in America.

**Nathan's POV**

****Once again my 'friends' have to ruin the moment, Jay and Siv turning on the TV, Tom ordering room service breakfast and Max, again, cracking totally lame jokes. Tiff and I dressed, me in the usual rehersal gear of jean shorts a cartoon t-shirt and one (of my many) trusty old snapbacks! As for Tiff.. She looked fab! "Hey T? You're looking fineeee today gurl!" I said putting on my sarcastic american accent for affect, well we are in America! She blushed and hung her head which was bearing her cutest smile.

We had breakfast and made our way to the tour bus to take us to the arena, With T and the boys constantly making sure I had my inhalers and tablets, "Always prepare for the worst" they said, "Great! Thanks for the positive attitude towards my medical health problems guys!" I smiled sarcastically.

_Go easy on me guys It's my first chapter of my first fanfic story... Ever! I hope you like it :) Please rate & comment, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Siva**

****Nathan has had asthma since he was born he told us. It was usually well managed up until last year. He was in hospital a lot of the time which ended up with shows being missed, photo shoots cancelled... It affected all of us but we didn't care, we just wanted little baby Nath to be okay. T is very supportive, she's usually the first one to recognise when Nathan is having trouble and is always by the side of the stage with his inhaler on standby just incase anything happens. I know Nathan hates being babied but we just do it because we care... I hope he can see that.

**Nathan's POV**

****I actually wasn't feeling too great this morning I was up in the night quite a lot, luckily I didn't wake Tiff- she'd only worry! I have this sort of niggly feeling in my chest but not too bad, I'll let it pass.

We arrived at the arena in the scorching heat everyone sweating already, dry and hot hmmm not really the ideal situation for an asthmatic person to be in...

**Jay**

****We went into the arena, the five of us and Tiffany of course, and were lead to the stage. We had a run-through and it was okay, we didn't seem to have enough energy or enthusiasm and the notes we hit weren't great either. Our dancing was slow and laborious especially Nath's... We'll have to keep an eye on him today me thinks.

_Hey sorry it's really short but I'm not posting any more until I get some more reads and reviews guysss!_


	3. Chapter 3

NATHAN

After our rehearsal I knew I had to say something. My chest was aching and my breath starting to come in short. I didn't want to say anything, it was a big night and we were performing along with some huge names, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson and Carly Rae Jepsen. This was a big deal.

JAY

Then I saw it. His chest was rising and falling sharply and out of time, he was doing a great job of hiding the fact he couldn't quite get enough air.

"Nath? Okay?"

"Mate.. This... This aint good" Nathan replied through the stuttering breaths.

Max came over and took Nath to the edge of the stage, sitting him down. "Here Nate calm down okay? Everything's gonna be fine, don't panic" Tom soothingly spoke to the terrified youngster as Max leaned him up against my chest.

"Feel my breathing Nathan, come on lets match it." I said to him, he couldn't even try to stop himself from gasping for air like a fish out of water,

"Listen Nath, you know you're not meant to lie down..." Max said with a slight hitch in his voice as he returned the boy to his sitting position against me.

MAX

Seeing him like this scared me so much, especially seeing as Tiff had gone out for the day... And she had his inhaler.


End file.
